


Weasley Is The King

by HPTrio



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Femslash, Infidelity, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 03:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPTrio/pseuds/HPTrio
Summary: Hermione wants to surprise Ron for his birthday, but she wasn't expecting him home so soon.





	Weasley Is The King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [8th Weasley](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=8th+Weasley).



> This was written several years ago for 8th Weasley at The Quidditch Pitch's Secret Elf Exchange. It was a "pairing" I had never attempted, so I was a little worried whether I was up to the task. I intended to post it here when I began archiving my work here, but I've realized I overlooked this one somehow. I hope someone will enjoy it.
> 
> If this particular pairing is not your personal cup of tea, please check out some of my other works. While everything I've written is in the Harry Potter fandom, I write several different pairings - het, slash and multi.

Ron stumbled out of the fireplace into a darkened room, glad to finally be home. He and Harry had been on assignment in France, keeping him away from Hermione much too long. He wanted a shower and needed to make love to his wife. She wasn't expecting him home today and he wondered where she was.

He first heard the noise on his way to the loo, muffled sounds coming from the direction of their bedroom. Crying? No, that was distinctly a moan. Ron quickly changed direction, then stopped dead in his tracks.

"Oh God, yes ... right there!" It was Hermione's voice.

Ron drew his wand. He couldn't believe Hermione would cheat on him, but he had every intention of hexing someone's bollocks off ... then he'd deal with her.

Ron pushed open the bedroom door for a look, careful not to alert anyone to his presence. His breath hitched. Hermione was naked on their bed, a dark head bobbing between her thighs. The bastard she was with was in perfect position for Ron's attack ... on elbows and knees, legs somewhat apart and face buried so deeply in Hermione's core there was no chance of seeing Ron.

Ron carefully took aim in the space between the man's thighs and was about to shout "Sectumsempra" ... when he realized there were no bollocks to hex off. Hermione was with a girl!

"What the hell?" Ron exclaimed. "How could you cheat on me, Hermione?"

Hermione's eyes popped open wide and the woman between her legs whirled around. It was Parkinson!

"Ron! You're home early," Hermione said nervously. "We were just, erm ... practicing."

"Practicing for what exactly?" Ron asked incredulously.

Hermione picked up something from the bed and waved it at him. 

"Well, it's your birthday next week, so I wanted to give you a fantasy night. You wanted two women at the same time, and you wanted to know how it felt to be fucked. Pansy has kindly agreed to help, but I thought if I was going to use this properly, I should practice first."

Ron glared at the object, which he then recognized as looking very much like a cock and balls. Damn ... Hermione had a strap-on!

"She's really good with that thing, Ron. I think you're in for a treat," Pansy purred. "Care to play with your birthday present a little early?"

Ron opened his mouth to reply, but no sound came out. Within minutes, Ron was on the bed and naked, the two women leaning across him to kiss, and being sure to put on a show with lips and tongues.

After several tortuously delicious minutes of watching the girls play with one another and with him, Ron found himself on hands and knees with Pansy's small hand grasping his aching cock. She wanked him slowly, and softly massaged his sac with her other hand. He jumped when he first felt her tongue tickling his perineum, then circling his hole.

"Merlin, fuck!" he swore. Bloody hell, that felt good!

As Ron relaxed a bit into Pansy's touch, he continued to work on making Hermione moan. 

Meanwhile, Pansy worked a couple of her dainty fingers into Ron's arse in an effort to prepare him for what was to come. He winced slightly at the intrusion, but Hermione had done that to him before, so his reaction was mainly due to surprise. Pansy continued to fuck him with her fingers while Hermione rolled off the bed and positioned the strap-on.

Ron had to laugh at that ... Hermione looked odd with a fake cock, but the look he got silenced him. She didn't need to say anything for him to know he'd better shut up and enjoy himself. Pansy pulled herself away and lay back on the bed as Hermione approached them, and Ron sighed at the loss of stimulation.

"You're going to fuck Pansy," Hermione said very matter-of-factly. "And I'm going to fuck you. Any questions?"

Ron shook his head and positioned himself over Pansy, silently glad she'd outgrown that Pug look she'd had in school. 

"This okay with you?" he asked.

"If you're good at it," Pansy teased.

Ron sheathed himself quickly and Pansy's eyes rolled back. She hadn't been with a man since her breakup with Draco a few months earlier.

Ron felt Hermione's fingers at his entrance, and tensed. He'd never had anything in his arse larger than two of his own fingers.

Hermione knew he was nervous, but he'd wanted this since the first time he'd fucked her that way. She knew if she could take him, he could take this. Still, she covered Ron generously inside and out with the lube, making him relax and want more. 

Ron tensed as she positioned the tip at his entrance, but Pansy leaned up to distract him with a kiss as Hermione carefully pressed the head into Ron's hole.

As Hermione pushed in, Pansy rocked her pelvis upward, and the sensations she was causing around his cock relaxed him enough to allow Hermione to sink in all the way.

It was awkward at first ... trying to establish a rhythm that worked for all three of them, but Ron finally worked it out. Then someone shifted, and when Ron slammed back onto the strap-on cock, it hit his prostate and Ron saw stars. It was amazing, and he had to keep doing it. He began to thrust frantically between the two girls, grinding himself into Pansy, then battering his prostate as he thrust back against Hermione.

When Pansy clenched and came, it pushed Ron over the edge and he drove forward into her. Hermione recognized his orgasm and shoved into him hard, striking his prostate and causing him to nearly convulse from the force of his release.

She lay panting and sweaty on his back as he tried to keep their combined weight from crushing Pansy. 

"Happy birthday, honey," she panted.

"Yeah, happy birthday, Weasley," Pansy said. "I guess maybe Weasley is the king after all."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I truly hope you've enjoyed my work, and I'd really love to know what you think. If you have a moment to spare, please leave a comment. Compliments are always welcome, but constructive feedback is appreciated as well.


End file.
